


On Love

by 42xx00



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42xx00/pseuds/42xx00
Summary: Colleg
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Love, writes the hitchhiker's guide, is a chemical defect found on the losing side. It clouds the mind and meddles with ones vision. It causes you to be overwhelmed with responsibilities. The downs will make you question if the relationship(s) is/are worth it and the highs will not save you from the forever lingering feeling that you aren't good enough, and that you are always going something wrong. It is advised to never fall in love.

This statement was rarely criticised. Although short, the entry on love has gone untouched since the day that Ford Prefect wrote it. The discussion board on the topic of love was a sad place to be, filled with sad people. But Ford would change his mind about love, and completely flip his idea of it on it's head. You have already heard the story about the story of the entry on Earth and its updation. This story is about the entry on love and what caused it to be modified slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Ford were roommates in college. Ford barely got through, the party animal that he was. Thankfully he new an individual that went by Schlomo that helped him fix up his grades by accessing the database that held the grades. Arthur on the other hand was responsible about his grades. He took social studies and broadcasting, since he wanted a career in radio.   
Ford was in his dorm room, laying on his bed. He had ear buds in his ears that were loudly playing music from a playlist that Arthur had, in a moment of comedic genius, told him to name "car tunes." (Iykyk.) Arthur was reading a book he was assigned to read.  
Ford glanced at Arthur. Then again. Arthur made eye contact and Ford looked away. Arthur put the book down, and said:  
"Something wrong?"  
There was something wrong. There ways had been. Ford wished Arthur would feel the same, not to hurt him, or cause him any pain, but just so he would finally understand. But Ford brushed aside any demotion of love or attraction. Altough his mind was whizzing with thoughts that would make your grandma clutch her pearls he just wouldn't care enough to do anything about it.  
He was in love. So what?  
Was there anything he could do about it? They were both men, in a time were any gay man would be shunned. Ford wished he was back home were people were free to do what they wanted. Ford stood up and reached for a Kleenex to wipe a tear he didn't even notice was there. All he noticed was that he had to do something about it.  
"Ford? Are you crying?" Technically Ford was crying. The question should've been if he was sad or not. Ford wiped his eyes and looked at Arthur   
"Huh?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Arthur. Nothings the matter. I'm fine."  
"You dont seem fine."  
"I am. I must have allergies or something."  
Arthur picked up the newspaper. His eyes danced around the columns, looking for something interesting when he found a poll on what people though about homosexuality. It said that 95% of voters thought that is was a disease.   
"Huh."  
"What? Something interesting?"  
"I wouldn't say that, but.."  
Ford glanced at the newspaper from behind Ford rolled his eyes.  
"People think this and people say that. I should be able to do whatever without being judged."  
Arthur blinked.  
"So you're… a homosexual?"  
"What? When did I ever say that?"  
"I just though.."  
"Why would you care in the first place.?"   
Got him there.  
"I think you have the wrong idea… but sorry, you're right, that's none of my concern." Arthur blushed. "Well I think it's wrong," he flustered. "Although I wouldn't care at all if you were, you know, gay. You're my friend."  
Ford glared at Arthur from behind.  
"Thanks, mate," he said, in a fake cheerful voice.  
Ford knew that nothing could be done about Arthur and what he believed in. But there was one thing he wanted to try.


End file.
